Rooming With Y2J
by LostDiamonds
Summary: ONESHOT! Rated T for Mild Language Now Adam knows what it's like to room with Chris. He now knows why his friend, Jay, then left the WWE for a bit. Unfortunately for Adam, he learned this, the hard way.


A/N: Setting: During the Jedge? Jeriedge? time as WWE Unified Tag Champs. Enjoy!! ;D

_

* * *

_

_ONESHOT!!  
_Genre: Humor  
Pairings: None  
Features: Chris Jericho and Edge. Interestingly enough, it's not SLASH. =]  
Summary: Staring at your roommate while he plays ping-pong against the wall is just plain boring… unless, of course, your roommate is Chris Jericho.  
**Enjoy!!**

Adam just sat there on his own bed watching his roommate, Chris, play ping-pong against the wall. Others would say that it was downright boring, but unlike others, Adam thought it was kind of amusing to watch Chris play. Every time the ball hit Chris' face, which was very often, he would call the ball an assclown and other made up words that he made.

"Hey Irvine," Adam blurted out as he went over to the couch. "Wanna play some Smackdown vs. Raw??"

Sighing, Chris replied, "How many times do I have to tell you, Junior?? My name is Chris Jericho, not Chris Irvine." Adam was dumbfounded. He didn't know how Christian, a.k.a. Jay Reso, dealt with Chris back in the days.

Shaking his head, Adam decided to play along with Chris. "Sorry, **Jericho**, now do you want to play??"

"If it makes you shut the hell up, then yes," the latter stated, as he made his way towards the couch and grabbed the other PS2 control.

Adam ignored the comment. But he couldn't help but still wonder why Chris was so into his character so much. His character wasn't that interesting since his heel turn at least that was what Adam thought.

Sighing, they chose their characters, themselves, and began to play.

During Chris' entrance, the crowd was boo-ing him. Adam thought that wouldn't bother Chris, but alas, he was wrong.

A few seconds after the crowd started boo-ing him, Chris started jumping up and down, pointing at the TV and shouting, "Damn you!! Freaking hypocrites!! Parasites!! You assclowns just don't realize the greatness that the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah has!! I have more greatness in me than either of you hypocrites have in your whole body!!"

Adam stared at Chris, shocked. **Never** in his entire life, has Adam ever seen any human being get so into their on-screen character.

He rolled his eyes once Chris saw Edge making his entrance with the WWE Championship. He would've rolled them again once the short haired Canadian called Edge an assclown who doesn't deserve the WWE Championship, but chose not to. Instead, he just smirked.

_So, he wants to get into his on-screen character, eh?? Well, TWO can play that game._ Adam thought as the game referee signaled for the bell to be rung so the match could start.

The Ultimate Opportunist got the upper hand by throwing a few punches and then dropkicking 'The (self-proclaimed) Living Legend'.

He went for the pin and smirked once Chris kicked out. The Rated R Superstar started to throw a tantrum. "NO!! It was **THREE**!! It was **FUCKING THREE**!!" Edge slid his hands through his soft hair and dropped the PS3 controller. "Damn it!! It was **THREE**!! You should get fired as a referee!! You are **wrong**!! **WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG**!!"

Adam thought Chris was staring, but really, he wasn't. Sure, Chris might've been shocked by Adam's sudden outburst, but then, he was used to Adam's in-ring character.

While Adam was beating up a pillow and calling Legacy, explaining everything that happened, Chris was too busy focusing on the game.

_Wow, Adam is crazy . . . but I'm going to win this thing. No damn ref. can keep me away from this golden opportunity of beating Edge for the WWE Championship. _Out of nowhere, The Sexy Beast followed the lionsault with a code breaker.

**1, ****2 , 3!!**

"**YES!!**" The Savior of the WWE cried out in happiness. "I am the WWE Champion!! Wahoo!! Ha-ha, yes!! You hypocrites boo-ing on TV should be happy, for I have just saved you from this assclown of a champion!!"

Adam's mouth hung wide open. Nobody who ever played against The Rated R Superstar in Smackdown vs. Raw has **ever** won him!! Let alone beat him for the WWE Championship!!

The long haired Canadian was beyond mad. "**WRONG**!!" The latter in the room's happy dance was disturbed. "**WRONG!! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"I WON YOU FAIR AND SQUARE, JUNIOR!!" Chris shouted back.

"1. I'm only younger than you by a few years, and 2. You didn't beat me fair and square!! I was in the middle of my tantrum!!"

Chris just shrugged. "So?? I am the first **ever** Undisputed Champion, and record holding **9** time Intercontinental Champion!! I deserved it!!"

"There you go again, **WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONGGGGGGG**!!!! You don't deserve it!!"

The two Canadians' bickering was soon interrupted by a fellow wrestler.

"Hey, Adam, Chris, you wanna go get some drinks with the guys right now??" the charismatic enigma asked. "Jay's coming any minute and Cena's down there wit -- "

Jeff's sentence was cut off short. "Not now, assclown. We are discussing some far more serious business. Copeland here is just as stupid as a brick because he thinks that I cheated."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak again but Edge cut him off. "Oh, oh, **oh**, so you can remember my **real** last name but not yours?!?!"

"So is that a yes or a no??" Jeff asked, although he felt like they didn't notice him in the room…

"**Jericho is my last name!!**"

"No it's not!!" The two kept arguing as if Jeff wasn't even there.

Sighing, Jeff said, "Okay then. I take it as a no. I'm gonna be on my way now . . ."

"**Shut the hell up, Junior Assclown**!! We're having a talk that you can't even fathom here."

Nodding, Jeff tip-toed out slowly and silently shut the door. Shaking his head, Jeff thought out loud, "Dang, what is it with those two?? Aha. I saw this coming from the minute those two egos teamed up together."

Half way down the hall, Jeff stopped when he heard the sound of something crashing. He would've ran back to Rated Y2J's room, but he decided otherwise and continued walking.

Staring at the same thing, it was the shortest of the pair who shouted, "Damn assclown!! You always break something!!"

Adam was about to say something, but he got cut off by Chris opening the door and yelling at a maid.

Sadly, the blonde long-haired Canadian heard what Chris shouted. "HEY ASSCLOWN, get some bricks and clean this mess up, will you??" Without a reply from the maid, he continued. "And it better be done when we come back!! There's no tip for you either Junior."

The maid was shocked, but complied.

Chris, with a satisfied grin, motioned for Adam to follow him. "Come Adam. Let the maid clean up your mess and the rest of the room."

"For the last damn time Chris, I didn't fucking do it!!"

"Sure you didn't Adam. It's ok; everyone has flaws, except me. You see Adam," Adam groaned. Not only was Chris annoying the hell out of him, but he was also blaming him for breaking the TV.

Sighing, Adam thought it would be best if he just kept nodding at everything Chris said, and agreeing with him. Once in the elevator, Adam just kept on nodding and smiling to what Chris said.

As soon as the maid entered the room, her jaw dropped lower than a limbo stick. A pillow all messed up, a cell phone on the ground, almost broken, some ping-pong balls, and a ping pong paddle, a broken TV on the ground next to the PS2 -which was still on, since no one bothered to turn it off- and not to mention the room was a complete mess.

"This is like Mick Jagger all over again," the maid sighed.

* * *

A/N: I've had this sitting in my laptop for a while now. xD Since I **finally** posted it on here, hope you guys enjoyed. =]


End file.
